Lincoln Red Crow
A major character in the Scalped comic series, Red Crow is the series deuteragonist and the main antagonist for the first half of the series. |fullname = Lincoln Red Crow |alias = Boss Cheif |occupation = Crime lord politician |skills = melee fighter marksman |hobby = reading ordering his men |goals = make prairie rose reservation a prosperous community |crimes = murder theft attempted murder embezzlement gambling |type of villain = Wrathful Tyrant }} Biography Red Crow a bullish Lakota elder in his fifties, Red Crow's professional demeanor conceals a cold determination to elevate his Reservation beyond their dire surroundings, no matter the cost. A "big man" on the reservation with fingers in many pies, he is President of the Oglala Tribal Council, Sheriff of the Tribal Police Force and Managing Director of the Crazy Horse, his chief project since leaving the Native American Rights movement. The need to balance feuding parties with conflicting interests, as well as raising the necessary funds, has led him into a position of a local crime lord, managing his interests in drugs, prostitution and arms dealing. Publicly and privately, Red Crow is not shy about drawing attention to the overwhelming problems of the reservation, or his efforts to reduce them, statements dismissed by his critics who claim he's merely a mob boss presiding over a criminal empire feeding off the reservation. Red Crow has unresolved romantic feelings for Gina Bad Horse, with whom he shares a history during their times as militant Native American rights activists. His estranged daughter Carol refuses to speak to him civilly, and he becomes concerned with Dashiell's obsession with her. As the series continues, his attempts at redemption are met with mixed results, idealism clashing against the cold reality of life on the Rez. Personality Red Crow is a complicated man, as his idealistic desires always seem to clash with his practical and amoral attitude. Red Crow dreams of making his reservation a place that all of his people are proud to call home, yet must turn to crime to finance his dream. Ruthless criminal and benevolent politician, Red Crow has sacrificed many lives in pursuit of his desire to improve the lives of his people, yet never turns away a person in need, saving Dino Poor Bears and calling Hassel Rock Medicine lives because it was the right thing to do, despite the fact that both times it inconvenienced his criminal operations. Red Crow also doesn’t kill people if he doesn’t have to, but to further his own ambitions he once threatened to kill a thirteen year old Dashiell Badhorse to convince Gina Bad horse to not interfere with his political career. Any attempt he makes at connecting with his daughter Carol ends in rage or tragedy on both sides. Red Crow has a complex relationship with Dashiell Bad Horse, at first treating him like a pawn to be used and discarded, then a valuable henchmen, and finally coming to love him like a son in the series second half. Red Crow was a highly skilled combatant, able to face multiple opponents in both his youth and his mid-fifties; He is a skilled marksman, knife fighter, tomahawk weilder and unarmed combatant. He is physically strong enough to overpower a mong enforcer half his age and almost twice his size. He also has great stamina and durablity, surviving multiple gun shots and severe beatings. Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Anti-Villain Category:Contradictory Category:Remorseful Category:Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Charismatic Category:Honorable Category:On & Off Category:Western Villains Category:In Love Category:Barbarian Category:Tragic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Murderer Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Incriminators Category:Hypocrites Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant